


Mommy Dearest

by IcdKoffie



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Incest Play, Mother Complex, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun usually saw Maya as his Big Sister, but tonight he needed her to be his Mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> What's poppin'? I found Jun's relationship his mom to be tragic but interesting. Jun wished Maya was his mother instead, so I thought that'd be a great idea for a Mommy kink story.

Mommy Dearest

School couldn’t have been worse for Jun. Demanding teachers, bothersome students, hectic schedules, and bullies lurking at every corner. Every. Single. Friggin’. _Day._ As soon as the last bell rang, he ran out of there as fast as he could.

Not that Jun had anywhere to run to. Home life wasn’t any better, with Mom ignoring him and going about her business. Either that, or she’d yell at him about something, anything. It was always “Do this!” and “You’re so that!”.

Jun unlocked the door. “I’m home.” he stepped into his house and closed the door. _“I might as well be talking to the wall.”_

“Hey!” Mom called from the kitchen.

He scowled. _“Has been.”_ he locked the door, took off his shoes, raced up to his room, slammed the door, threw his backpack on the wall, and crashed on his bed.

“Another day.” he sighed and pulled out his cell.

Only one person was in his thoughts. Maya. She was the only one who was there for him. She was there for him he was happy, she was there for him when he was melancholic, she was there for him when he was bitter. She has seen him in all his states, even his unpleasant ones, yet she still welcomed him into her arms.

And into her bed, the center of her legs, and into the depths of her soul. It didn’t necessarily mean to turn out that way. One day , they were discussing their lack of romantic prospects and Maya was acting hysterical about it. Jun assured her that she was beautiful; he looked straight into her brown eyes when he said that. She blushed a dark shade of crimson in response and peaked him on the lips. That was the first time he’d been kissed, so he kissed her back. With tongue. Maya was amused and amazed at first, but she tongue kissed him back. They were going to stop there, but they soon started to kiss each other in places previously covered with clothing.

After that fateful night, Maya stated that they weren’t going to have sex anymore. It was mistake, according to her, and she was in a moment of weakness. Jun knew she didn’t truly mean that; within days, they were kissing and touching each other all over. Over and over again. Not a week flew by without them exploring the other person’s body with their lips. He decided to “spice” things up by calling her “Mommy” in bed; he explained that it was therapeutic for him. He was being honest, with Mom treating him like dirt all the time. She knew that. Needless to say, Maya was disgusted, but she made a deal- in return, he had to pretend to be a pop star of her choice. They’d take turns, she said. Role playing as a talentless hack was even more humiliating than getting a wedgie at school, but it was fair enough.

Thoughts of Maya’s nude body spun around Jun’s mind. Her curves, delicate skin, ice thick thighs, wet spot between her legs. Oh dear, he needed his Mommy right away.

His fingers were shaking as he dialed her number. Silly him, he saved it his contacts. Meh, whatever.

Maya was at her desk at Kismet Publishing. “Huh?” she reached for her cell. “Yo, Jun! What’s up?”

“Nothing much. You?” he tried his best to sound rational.

She sighed loudly. “Just work, work, WORK!!”

He chuckled. “I understand. Just school, school, SCHOOL for me. Um, I’m sorry for disturbing you.” _“No, I’m not.”_

She leaned back.. “Nah, it’s cool! I was bored as heck anyway.” she giggled.

He couldn’t help but laugh. “OK then.”

“So why’d you call? Is something up?”

_“Might as well stop stalling.”_ “I need you, Mommy…” he unzipped his fly.

She wiped her smile. “Jun…”

_“Figures.”_ “Please, Mommy! I need your touches, your kisses, your aroma, your everything! I really need to feel every part of your body!” he pulled out his erection.

Silence. “I’m at work, y’know.”

Looked like he was gonna have to turn this up a notch. “I wanna ‘work’ on every area of your body! My lips, hands, and tongue won’t leave a single morsel of you unkissed, untouched, and unlicked. I know now Mommy likes it. She likes it when her bad, bad son runs his wet tongue all around her clit and folds. She also likes it when he takes his time to squirm his tongue down her pussy.” he said in a husky voice.

Maya didn’t like this whole “Mommy” thing one bit, but she had to admit- Jun was some freaky. “What else..” she rubbed her tights together and lifted her her skirt a little. “does Mommy like?”

Jun smirked. “She likes it when her son slips his cock into her slit and sinks all the way down. She likes it when he pushes in and out of her and bangs against her dripping walls. She likes it when he cums inside her, slowly pulls out, and licks her clean.” he licked his lips and fisted his dick.

Her clit started to ache and she rubbed her thigh. “Just how badly do you need your Mommy? Do you really need to taste her salty skin and touch her soft skin once again? Does your tongue and hands need to taste and touch my center? Does your tongue and lips need to lick and sip my clit and opening, to taste my sweet juices? Do you need to bang on me without mercy so I’ll tremble under you? Tell me, do you really need Mommy that badly?”

He pulled down his pants and boxers and kicked them away. “Oh god, YES!!” he practically busted the speakers. “Please, tell me MORE!” he fisted his member at a more desperate pace.

Oh, she wasn’t gonna give in that easily. “It’s your turn.” she got up to lock the door.

_“What the…”_ “Fine.” he sighed. “I wanna circle my tongue around your slit and rub my cock on your pussy. I love it when you say, ‘Oh baby, put it in me and fuck me hard!’ ”

She walked back to her chair and sat down. “After you slide your dick in my soaking wet pussy, you go in and out non-stop. I’d say, ‘Yeah, baby! That’s the spot right there!’ I’ll spill my cum on your dick and balls, jump off you, and lick you down. Then, I’ll trail up your chest and stick my tongue down your throat as I stroke you.” she was playing with her clit. “Wish you were here to play with Mommy… baby.” she moaned.

A sudden rush soared through Jun. “AHH!” his cum covered his lower body.

She moaned louder and entered a finger in her slit. “Ooooh… baby must’ve made a big mess.”

He panted. “Yeah…”

“Maybe Mommy should take care of that…” she licked her lips.

“Tonight?” he massaged his hardened nipple.

She gulped. “...Yes.”

“Where?”

“At my place. Ulala won’t be home ‘cause she’s gonna be at the clubs all night.”

“What time do you wanna meet?”

“Around eight. Got a lotta stuff to do.”

He nodded, although she couldn’t see him. “Bye. See you later.”

“Ciao!” she placed her phone on her desk, leaned back, and closed her eyes as she fingered herself. “Uhh… ohh… mmm… Jun…”

He licked his phone, threw it down on the table, wiped his cum off, and got off his bed. Shower time.

Jun arrived at Maya’s place at almost exactly eight o’clock. He didn’t even have to knock; before he had the chance, Maya opened the door. She didn’t need to say anything- all she needed was her sexy, sinful smirk. He smirked back, stepped in, grabbed her hips, and took hold of her lips. Those luscious lips that he was thinking about all damn day. His tongue slowly ran on them and his lips nibbled on her lower lip. That didn’t satisfy his hunger; he explored every corner of her hot mouth and pressed even closer against her. Maya responded in kind, locking her tongue with his and digging her nails into his back.

The kiss had to be broken. “Hi, Jun!” she smiled and brushed his hair.

He kicked the door closed like in the movies. “Hello, Maya.” his lips made contact with hers for a moment.

Her face was flushed. “So, umm-” she grabbed Jun’s hand and dragged his to her room.

He decided to take it from here. His fumbling fingers unzipped her top and unhooked her bra, revealing some of her breasts and stomach. That teaser trailer wasn’t enough, so he slid them off and his mouth watered at the sight of the her perky breasts and toned stomach.

“Does my baby like what he sees?” she rubbed with her nipple.

He nodded in a daze.

“Ha, ha, ha!” she stepped towards her bed, lied down with her legs wide, turned to him, and whispered, “Come to Mommy.”

Within seconds, Jun ripped off his clothes, pounced on Maya, and seized her lips once again as he grinded his cock on her pussy.

“Mmm…” she moaned in his mouth and trailed her hand across his back.

His lips were hesitant to part with hers, constantly sipping on them. They were finally able to kiss down her throat to her breasts. After kissing all around her nipples, his mouth captured one of them, sucking it like the spoiled baby he was.

“Ah, baby…” she pushed him down.

Trying to break free from her grip, Jun shook his head while still sucking, causing back and forth motions. Maya groaned in response and pulled his hair. He soon released himself her hold and continued his journey on her body. Her stomach was next, and it was so smooth that his tongue zigzagged on it with ease.

Jun removed Maya’s skirt with his teeth, tossed it to the side, and ran his finger down the middle of her wet panties.

“Oh, Jun…” she arched her back.

He noticed her clit throbbing through the fabric, so he pressed his thumb down on it and gave it a slow, hard rub.

She was shaking already. “Nnn…”

His cock twitched. “Can I-”

“Yes.”

The panties were sexy, but they had to go. He threw them somewhere and brought his thumb down to her slit, teasing it.

Maya glided her fingers on her inner thighs. “Ah, you…”

His thumb then circled her slit her slick folds and slid inside her, wiggling it around.

She breathed deeply. “Ooh…”

Juices started to pour out of her entrance, and Jun was eager to drink her down. He pulled his thumb out and rubbed her slit some more before sticking his tongue down there. Her liquid flowed on his lips and chin as he swirled along her walls. More and more cum rushed through her like an incoming flood. Thankfully, Jun’s tongue was clogging her pussy, licking up the cum as best as he could.

“Jun, baby, AHH!” she slammed her shaking legs and grabbed his hair.

After struggling to swim out of her tide, Jun flicked the tip of his tongue on her slit, clit, and folds.

“Uhh…” she tossed and turned.

It was difficult licking her with her moving around like that, but it gave him an idea.

When she turned on her side, he held her down and asked, “Maya?”

She looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Are you ready for me?” he grabbed his cock.

“Um hmm.”

Nothing needed to be said after that. He lifted her leg and slipped his member into her pussy. They moaned as it grinded against her walls. When he reached to the depths of her ocean, he began to move, really move. His hard thrusts shook Maya’s body, and her cum dripped on his dick. The feel of her pouring rain caused him to buck his hips even rougher. At this point, her body rumbled uncontrollably and her clit caved in on him. Before either of them could spill their juices, Jun dropped her leg and rolled her onto her back.

“Huh? Jun?” she seemed lost.

“Don’t worry.” he pressed his lips against hers and licked his way down to her neck, burying himself in it.

This was his favorite part- grinding their bodies together, sticky fingers scratching and rubbing the other person’s skin, and Maya groaning and shivering under him. The heat from their bodies spiked out of control with every move they made. Maya’s walls squeezed his throbbing cock, and he couldn’t take it anymore. Jun released a loud moan and proceeded to thrust in and out of her crying tightness.

Maya wrapped her legs around his waist. “Baby… yeah…”

He impaled faster. “Ahh… Mommy… you feel so good…”

She rocked her lips against his thrusts. “This feels so right…”

The pressure from Maya’s silt took a toll on Jun, and his semen downpoured inside her. Her body trembled and she cried out Jun’s name in ecstasy.

When he recovered, Jun pulled out of Maya inch by inch and cuddled up with her.

“Can my baby handle another round?” Maya asked in a suggestive tone.

He smiled. “Hell yeah. If that’s what Mommy wants.” he answered while stroking her back.

“Good! Ulala bought me a scrap-on.” she nuzzled his neck. “Want me to use it?”

“You know the answer to that.” he groped her ass.

“Mommy sure does.” she purred.

Maya got up and searched for the scrap-on in her closet.

“Let’s go to the living room!” she exclaimed after hooking it on.

They rushed there and Jun flopped on the couch. Then, he raised his legs in the air.

“I see my baby’s ready.” Maya chuckled, held onto Jun’s legs, and trailed the scrap-on in his slit.

The rubber dildo felt good against his tight walls, and he begged and pleaded for her to fuck him already. Rather than comply right away, she threw his legs on her shoulders, grabbed his shoulders, and began to thrust him. A non-stop stream of moans poured of Jun as Maya drove in and out of him without mercy.

“Oh, Maya…” he brought her closer to him and dug his nails into her back.

She continued to grind on his walls, and Jun gushed on their stomachs.

After wiggling her way, she ordered, “Lick Mommy down.”

He raised no objections as he licked off his juices off Maya’s tummy. The feel of his wet tongue on her skin caused her to moan.

Lick, sip, lick. “I’m done.” Jun gave her navel one final kiss.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn.” she got on her knees.

First, she flicked the tip of his cock with her tongue. Then, she got down to business and gobbled it. All the way down.

“Oh yeah, Mommy…” Jun held onto a handful of her hair.

Her saliva flowed down his dick as she licked the sides and sucked on the head. When she had her fill, she licked her way to his stomach and lapped off his cum.

Maya stood up. “Want me to hit it from the back?” she swung her hips and winked.

Jun turned around with his face down and ass up.

She giggled. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’.”

One of her hands grabbed onto his hips, the other hand covered the head so he couldn’t cum on the couch, and she entered his small butthole carefully.

It wasn’t too painful for Jun, but he did wince a few times. When that happened, Maya fisted his member before siding further. The thick dildo was all the way in now; Maya rocked her hips back and forth while still running her hands up and down Jun’s shaft.

Whatever pain Jun felt faded away as Maya pounded him and tore his walls down.

“Ahh… ohh… mmm...” he was drooling on her couch.

Damn, his body could no longer handle Maya’s hard, quick movements. His semen exploded on her hand like a geyser.

Sweat dripped down on their bodies and they were having trouble breathing. Maya yanked out of Jun’s ass and collapsed on the sofa. Jun lied on Maya’s thighs, occasionally sucking on the dildo.

“Good boy.” she played in his damp hair. Turning her attention to the room, she jerked. “Oh, crap! Did we make this mess?”

He looked around the room. “Um… it was like this when I got here. Although you can say that we made the room messier.” he chuckled.

She laughed. “You’re right!” she placed two of her sticky fingers into his mouth. “Man, Ulala’s _so_ gonna lecture me again.” she sighed loudly.

He was too busy sucking on her fingers.

“Mmm…” she was lost in thought. “What should we do next time? Oh, I know! You can be the lead singer in that pop band O2! I have the cosplay outfit and everything! You’ll look just like him!”

On impulse, Jun bit Maya’s fingers.

She forced them out of his mouth and shook them. “Oww! Bad boy!” she pinched his nape with her other hand.

He winced and sulked. Sometimes, it was hard being the baby...

**Author's Note:**

> LOL, poor Jun! Like I said, I thought the Mommy/baby kink would be a perfect idea for this pairing. Besides, Jun needs to be shipped with someone other than Tatsuya( don't get it twisted, I like that couple), and I haven't read much Maya lemons.
> 
> O2 is fictional( if a band called that exists, then my bad).


End file.
